As illustrated in FIG. 11, a surgical robot (for example, da Vinci Surgical System of Intuitive Surgical, Inc.) according to the related art used for a laparoscope has a structure in which each robot arm 710 is present and a leading end of the robot arm is attached with a surgical equipment 720 (end-effector).
Since an abdominal cavity has a wide affected area and a sufficient operation space, as illustrated, each robot arm 710 is configured in a straight type and a body 700 supports each robot arm 710 to control a direction and an advance and retreat of the robot arm and since the positions of the surgical equipments are changed by extracting the robot arms 710 from the abdominal cavity and then detaching and attaching the surgical equipments 720 mounted at ends of the robot arms at the time of changing the positions of the surgical equipments 720 mounted at the ends of the robot arms, there is no need to change the positions of the surgical equipments within the abdominal cavity.
However, the surgical robot is easily applied to wide affected areas such as abdominal cavity, but may not be easily applied to narrow affected areas. For example, since an occipital region has only a size of approximately 25 mm×25 mm even in the case of an adult, an oral cavity which is a passage through which the surgical equipment enters the occipital region has a limited size, and the occipital region is disposed at an inwardly bent place, it is difficult to perform a surgery only by the miniaturization of the surgical robot having the straight robot arm according to the related art.
Further, since at least two surgical equipments and three to four surgical equipments for a smooth use are inserted into a narrow space of the occipital region, every time the position of the surgical equipment is changed, an operation of extracting and inserting these surgical equipments may be very cumbersome.